


Gabriel Gets it

by Magical_Persona



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: Crowley going after Gabriel when said demon finds out Gabriel has something to do with Azirapahle's falling.This was a scene I wrote for an rp and got a little carried away with. I'm pretty sure the rp is dead now and I never got to share this with anyone. It deserves to see the light of day, so I'm posting it here. The only other thing you need to know is that demons don't remember who they were in heaven and trying to remember it painful for them.





	Gabriel Gets it

Crowley made sure Aziraphale was sleeping before he dared leave the small flat above the bookshop. Should he be doing this alone? Probably not. Gabriel wasn’t exactly known for being lenient, but the archangel also hated to get his hands dirty. It was a risk the demon was willing to take. Crowley took a deep breath before heading in the direction of the park.

Angels were, in general, difficult to find. Most of them spent their time in Heaven hiding away from the mortal world. However, as long as you knew what to say, it wasn’t difficult to summon one. Especially, when the angel you were looking for had much more pride than any angel should ever have.

The demon stood in the middle of the empty park. He glared at the street lights doing their best to keep away the threatening night until one by one they flickered and went dark. Intimidating inanimate objects was a skill Crowley had always excelled in. He stood in the darkness, twisting it around him, sinking into it like one would sink into a warm bath after a long day. Then, and only then did he look up to the sky.

There was too much light to properly see the stars. That realization saddened him every time he was faced with it. He’d spent a lot of time making those, ensuring something would be there to light up the darkest night. Yet, humans had found a clever way to cover them up. The worst part was they hadn’t even done it on purpose. Maybe then he might be able to appreciate the deviancy of it, but as an accident it just hurt.

“Gabriel! I know you can hear me you  _ prick _ !” He raised his voice, yellow eyes glaring at the unseen stars. “You're making a mistake! Aziraphale doesn't deserve this!"

Crowley was met with only the taking off of startled birds. He let the silence drag on for a few minutes.

"That's it then? You don't mind bullying an angel who won't fight back! But you're afraid of a little demon! They were right, all of you are just cowards!"

That had the desired effect. A brilliant white pillar, blinding now that Crowley had extinguished all other light in the area. The demon didn't register that he was truly in danger until his back slammed against a tree a good distance from where he had been.

Gabriel's face was inches from his, illuminated by the lamp above. There was a hand wrapped around Crowley's throat and the demon's wings had snapped into existence at the moment of impact.

"You are wearing my patience thin," Gabriel's voice was low, each word spat like Gabriel couldn’t believe he was entertaining the idea of speaking.

For a second Crowley was actually scared. Those purple eyes were dark, hatred blazing just behind them. He was suddenly reminded that this wasn't just any angel. Gabriel, as much of a prick as he was, was still an archangel. He had just as much, if not more power than Aziraphale. And Gabriel wouldn't have any qualms about smiting him without warning.

"Take Aziraphale back," Crowley did his best to keep his voice even. Now that he had Heaven's attention he had to play his cards right.

Gabriel took a step back, glaring at his hand as though he had been forced to touch something vile. He wiped his hand on a towel pulled from who knows where. The fluffy article vanished and only then, did Gabriel find it necessary to respond. "Aziraphale made his choice."

"Loosing feathers is hardly a choice," Crowley's voice was dangerously close to a hiss.

"He didn't tell you," Gabriel's lips pulled into a tight smile. "He was given the option to repent. All he had to do was cease all interactions with you. So really, instead of being angry with Heaven you should be angry with yourself. It's your fault, after all." 

Crowley laughed, it started as a low chuckle that grew into near hysterics. When he had enough control he removed his glasses, tucking them into an interior jacket pocket.

"He chose love over your pretentious lot," Crowley's voice still held laughter, but his eyes were hardened and cold. "And you think that makes you better than him. He was the best of you and you threw him out. Treated him like he was nothing."

"Aziraphale is nothing," came Gabriel's reply. "He wasn't a decent angel. He should never have been trusted with keeping humanity safe. He's too soft. He was and has always been completely useless."

Gabriel thought, for just a moment, he saw Crowley's eyes change. They remained serpentine in style, but for a split second he could have sworn those piss colored eyes had been a shining gold.

"He won't make a good demon either,  _ Raphael _ ." He spit the name out like a cheap wine. "How many times do you think they'll throw him in the pit? How long before he forgets you entirely?"

Gabriel was goading him. Crowley knew it, but that name felt like a mountain had been dropped on his head. The rush of blood, the pounding echoed by his heart made thinking near impossible.

"He won't make it. Aziraphale is weak willed and trusting. He should have died when he had the chance."

Crowley had had enough. His head was thudding and trying to bring up memories that had long been thrown away. Of course, they brought the fire with them. It wasn't a physical fire, but it scorched Crowley's veins nonetheless. It ate at him, starting from his heart and moving out toward the limbs. Only to be replaced by ice. It hurt and he knew, just like he had known all that time ago, there were tears in his eyes.

He looked at Gabriel with shimmering golden eyes, glassy from tears and void of emotion. Crowley's wings splayed out as he launched himself toward the archangel. For a moment Gabriel had the decency to look afraid. Then they collided, Crowley's fist slamming into Gabriel's jaw with a force the demon shouldn't have possessed.

Crowley stumbled, catching himself on a nearby lamp post. Why did everything have to hurt so badly? His blood alternated between freezing and burning, a cold sweat broke out along his exposed skin and the pounding in his head refused to wane. Gabriel was pulling himself to his feet as the first few of Crowley’s senses returned.

His eyes faded back their natural amber hue, no trace of gold to be found. The demon put his sunglasses back on and slipped into the shadows. He needed to get out of there now. No point in sticking around long enough for Gabriel to smite him.The shadows wouldn’t hide him, he knew that, but it made him feel safer.

Crowley stumbled into the bookshop with sore knuckles and locks of red hair stuck to his forehead. The effects of earlier had yet to leave his system completely and he wanted to collapse as soon as the door locked behind him. He was shivering uncontrollably and he could still feel the echoes of pain in his head.

Here, he was safe. No one would find him here. They would dare mess with him for fear of incurring Aziraphale’s wrath. He could fall on the couch without worry of never waking up, but he couldn’t rest yet. The first thing he needed to do was find his angel. Because that's what Aziraphale was. No matter what happened, Aziraphale would always be his  _ angel _ . 

Aziraphale was falling for him, because of course that's what the angel would do. Crowley knew that. If given the choice Aziraphale would always pick love. That knowledge alone brought tears to his eyes. Crowley wasn't worth it, but now he certainly had to try to be.


End file.
